Adric Metalmane
Background "Well if you explode in my building, you're the ones that'll be paying for it! Not coming out of my wallet." ~Adric Metalmane Adric Metalmane is a male dwarven foreman and constructor who works in the lower districts of Alivast. He's a boastful and proud man, and takes great pride in his work most of all. He also has quite a few children and a very over-bearing wife. Adric first met The Unexpectables when the group was directed to meet him in the Lower Crafting District by Abacus Fleetfinger for a special reward after a successful mission. Personality Adric is like many dwarves: boisterous, somewhat surly, and very...very proud of his chosen craft, and does not tolerate slights against it at all. Insulting his work draws his ire, but in a unique way; he will intentionally begin to add embellishments to his work that insult the personal aesthetic of the person who got him pissed off in the first place. Unsurprisingly, due to the sheer number of daughters he has, he is very protective of all of them. Relations The Unexpectables Adric is currently the man in charge of making sure all of The Unexpectable's building requests are fulfilled. Panic Grimtongue Adric isn't a fan of the Tielfing after he insulted the basework of the tavern, referring to Adric's newly renovated building as "Ramshackle". Since the insult, Adric has added flowery embellishments appropriate for a fussy princess as a means of getting under Panic's skin. As a means of settling their dispute, Adric challenged Panic to a drinking contest to be had at the Harvest Festival. Prior to the festival, Panic attempted to find a means of cheating to beat the dwarf, and was mostly thwarted by the use of magic detection wands to catch cheaters. With only one foul tasting, yet alcohol absorbing mushroom to protect him, Panic managed to barely prevail against the dwarf, though his gastrointestinal distress may not have been worth the price. Also, the more the pair drank the friendlier they became. Whether or not this sense of brotherly love will persist or even be remembered when sober is unknown. The result of their wager falling in Panic's favor, the dwarf now owes him a stage, which he, Panic, and Hammergnar helped complete. Family Adric's family consists of a wife, Astrik, whom he occasionally describes as a banshee, at least sixteen daughters who work for him as construction workers, and at least one son, named Bardon, who apparently does not get along well with Adric. At least two of his daughters are exceptionally beautiful and vivacious. Sandrel Metalmane is one of Adric Metalmanes children and employees (mentioned in Chapter 13 / Podcast 1). They appear to work on approving employee applications for The Unexpectables. Hammergnar Like other dwarves, Adric holds Hammergnar in utmost reverence and was practically speechless when he showed up to help build Panic's stage. He started asking Hammergnar why his tattoos said what they said, indicating that they are somewhat unusual. Trivia * Monty claims that while practising Adric's scottish accent in the shower her parents became quite concerned * The "Metalmane" family is the largest dwarven family in Alivast. * Claims that he won the renovation company in a drinking competition. * Adric's favorite food is pickled beef with sauerkraut. * Since the party first met Adric, his family has grown - two of his many daughters have married and he has six more grandchildren. Category:NPC Category:Dwarvern characters Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees Category:Dad